Word on the Street
by Shadow of feels
Summary: Word on the street is Bolin's retired from probending; he's of to join the police force and metalbend and all that. But hey, this is about the other guys. [OC Story]. There will be pro bending, romance, drama and canon and non canon ships.


"It's the night of the finale of this season's probending championship where we have the fresh new star team, the eagle hawks against Republic City's very own, Fire Ferrets!" The announcers voice booms from the radio causing a young non bender to wake up. Lazily getting up from bed, he stumbles over a book in order to decrease the sound of the radio.

Groaning, he props himself up on his elbows "Zein! Why'd you leave your book lying on the ground!" After getting no reply he gets up and groggily puts on his trousers before grabbing blindly at his shirt.

"This is going to be nothing but spectacular folks! These two teams which have both won the bad and good hearts of the fans battle it out today, right here, right now. Better get your socks off because they're going to be flying" the blast of sound was enough to wake the teen up and out of his dazed state.

"The probending final is today" he says hurriedly wearing his socks then shoes before grabbing a scarf and a black coat because of the cold weather. Running out the apartment he and his best friend, Zein Lee, where staying he figured out that his friend had probably gone to the probending match. 'When I see that guy, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind' he thinks to himself as he sprints to the probending arena.

"Whoa Kenny, where's the fire?" A mischievous voice snickers from behind him. Turning around he faces the con artist/earthbending trickster of the streets.

"Skoochy, I have no time to do this, probending final is on right now and this is my chance to get the ferrets attention" the younger boy huffs looking bored out of his brains.

"Fine, I'll earth bend you there" Skoochy says going into a stance "Besides, I can just take you to meet Bolin if you want" he says plunging them both in the air to land a few blocks away from the arena.

"You know Bolin?"

"And Mako. And Avatar Korra" A smirk formed at Skoochy's mouth as he hands the older boy a piece of paper "That's a ticket for a front row seat, you owe me Kenzai" the con artist says before spiking up into the sky.

"Thanks Skooch" Kenzai says before entering the probending arena, immediately spotting his fire bending friend, Zein already making nice with a dark skinned girl 'Probably a water bender' He thinks to himself. Not trying to be racist and all but water benders usually have dark skin. Plus, the girls sea blue eyes gave her away. Taking a seat two rows in front of them, he looked back shooting his I'll get you for ditching me look towards Zein, who sent and apologetic look back before continuing to chat with the water tribe girl.

"That's the end of Round 2 folks, its now a tie in the score line thanks to fire ferret captain, Bolin" the announcer says in his box.

The bell for round 3 ding and immediately the water bender of the eagle hawks sends a water whip straight to the fire bender of the ferrets, Ruza. She's able to dodge the whip with amazing agility and send a blast to the hawks earth bender who doesn't see it coming and gets knocked out of the ring. This seems to get the ferrets water bender, Kor, out of a tight situation since he was being bombarded by earth discs. Although the attack had stopped, he was out of footing and was easily fire blasted out of the ring leaving Bolin and Ruza against Alok and Lee -the water and fire benders of the eagle hawks-. Bolin sent two discs flying straight to Alok's chest while Ruza blocked all advances on her captain. Alok was able to block the attack but wasn't able to comprehend Ruza's surprise attack. The crowd cheered for the fire bender who was currently in her A-game as she and Bolin battled their remaining opponent. Lee was outnumbered but hard to beat. He was more on the offensive, never giving the other benders room to attack. Probably wasting time for the round to end. As the timer reached its last minute, Bolin jumped out of the defensive and sent a disc to Lee's right leg and another to his chest. Lee was able to block the disc from hitting his chest but staggered a bit, almost out of zone when his right leg lost balance from the earth disc. He quickly shot a fire ball at Bolin, who didn't have his guard up and Bolin was knocked out of the ring. Ruza took the opportunity and started bombarding Lee with fire balls, dodging every attack her opponent sent with cat like evasion. It was on the tenth second that she finally blasted Lee's chest area knocking him out the ring. The crowd went wild as she removed her helmet letting her long flowing red hair come down, showing off her beautiful freckles and her lovely fire filled orange eyes that burned with passion. I had to shake my head a bit because I kinda developed a crush on her since the season started. Bolin and Kor came up the stage, also with their helmets removed, embracing Ruza as she basked in her glory. Reporters and camera people came to interview the team.

"So how does it feel to have won this season's tournament Kor?" A reporter asked

"It feels great, I can't believe this is happening"

"And Ruza can you please tell us how you feel about being the man, sorry woman of the match?"

"Amazing, Bolin's been drilling both of us for every practise session and it feels overwhelming to actually get to probend like this" she says with a smile. Not all of those fake smiles other people throw on for the publicity, no, her smile was those special ones that you don't see everyday. The ones that you'll do anything just to make sure that that smile remains the same.

"And I heard a lot of fanboys screaming your name, is it possible that you might replace Bolin's presence on the team? Or is the fire ferret still staying" she blushed lightly at the question but still answered

"Um, I didn't know I had that much fanboys" she started but was cut in by a loud holler from most of the males. I was to busy swooning to holler. She blushed deeper and continued "No, I do not plan on replacing Bolin's presence in the team and I think it would be better if I hand over to him to answer your question" all eyes are now on Bolin. He's the fan favourite. If he leaves the fire ferrets then its either they get more publicity because fans would be attending all their matches to see if he shows up or the fans may be heart broken and stop supporting the fire ferrets.

"What's up Republic City!" He shouts which earns a cheer from the crowd. He's so good at this, as if he was born for publicity "Yes, the rumours are true, I am leaving the fire ferrets to pursue other things in the world" the crowd mood change to that of a mourning ceremony as if a funeral was taking place.

"But I'm leaving you in good hands right? Ruza, your new captain of the fire ferrets!" The crowd cheered for the red headed girl.

"Plus, I promise to be in every fire ferret match as a spectator, so please buy extra popcorn" with that the ferrets went back to the locker room and I was somewhat disappointed because I only watched the ending of round 2 and round 3. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned my head back to meet Zein. I immediately turned my face into a glare and opened my mouth to say something venomous before he stopped me.

"Yeah, I forgot you and stuff like that but I'm about to make it up to you" I folded my arms listening to what he had to say "Skoochy traded me three backstage passes to the fire ferrets locker room, from there we can sign up to make our own probending team, the Kyoshi Island Lion Turtles" he said with extra charisma. I took one of the passes before I rembered the problems we faced previously.

"I got chi blocked when I was a kid and we don't have a water bender" he looks at me with a weird look on his face. I called it 'The crazy idea that works every time' look

"You saw the girl I was talking to earlier"

"I don't need an update of you flirtcapades Zein" I say not liking the topic the discussion turned to.

"What are flirtcapades?" He says with a quizzical look on his face

"They're flirting and escapades combined" I say in a matter of fact tone which causes Zein to face palm

"Okay, back to what I was saying. The girl is a water bender who I got to join our team" that was good but it didn't help me with my chi block problem "before you mention your chi block problem, Bolin knows Avatar Korra who can restore your bending and we're about to meet Bolin once Aleska arrives" as soon as he finishes his sentence, the water tribe girl from before appears. Up close I was able to get her details perfectly. She had cinnamon coloured hair which had two hair loops at her right side -one looping above her ear and the other beneath-, the remainder of her hair was packed in a frizzy ponytail which made her look like a cross between nations. She had a dark blue sleeveless top on with a polar bear dog's fur coat tied around her waist, she was wearing baggy grey trousers which were tucked into her dark grey boots.

"Kenzai, meet Aleska" Zein began "Aleska meet Kenzai"

"Hi" she said simply and I nodded back to her

The conversation was stiff but comfortable. I'm normally okay with new people but obviously Aleska wasn't. We where probably lost since Zein had his thinking face on and a Janitor called us over.

"What? You kids looking for the bathroom?" The janitor says sarcastically

"Um no. Why would you think that?" I ask feeling awkward at the old man's question. The janitor shoots me a glare and I cock an eyebrow at him.

"We have back stage passes to see the fire ferrets" Zein buts in "Do you know where we can find them?"

"That won't be necessary" a voice says from behind us. We turn to face Bolin, Ruza and Kor with our mouths hanging open. Bolin is wearing his normal green shirt with the sleeves folded to his elbows and his black baggy trousers, Kor is wearing a water tribe coat with brown trousers and Ruza is wearing a black jacket over a red top and black baggy trousers.

"Oh. My. Spirits!" Zein exclaims. Or was it me? I'm not sure anymore.

"It's great to see you. Well, we see you for your matches but we're right now seeing you in person" Aleska fangirls which causes me to smirk.

"Now she talks" I mumble a tad bit too loud earning a glare from the water tribe girl to which I smile cheekily.

"Skoochy told me two guys would be coming back stage, he never mentioned a girl" Bolin says chuckling and Ruza elbows him.

"You really know Skoochy?" I blurt out

"Of course I do, we go way back" Bolin says rubbing his stomach which was just elbowed.

"We were going to Hot 'n' Spicy to get some food" Ruza says "Wanna come with?"

"Yes" I say way too fast. Zein chuckles, Bolin raises an eyebrow questionably and I hide my face to cover my blush.

Ten minutes later we arrive at Hot 'n' Spicy. This place sells the spiciest treats and meals from the fire nation. Bolin forgot to make a reservation but thankfully the owner is a friend of Kor and gives us a table for six and gives us a 75% off of our bill.

"I'll go and order, anyone want to come with?" Kor says getting up. Bolin shrugged and Aleska tags along takin Zein, Ruza and I's orders.

"So Zein, what element do you bend? I'm geussing fire" Ruza says starting up a conversation.

"You are correct, my dad taught me all I know and I'm working on my lightning channelling skills" Zein says sitting back in his chair.

"What about you Kenzai? You have Jasmine eyes with a fire nation name so I'm guessing one of your parents where fire nation?"

"Correct again" Zein buts in "He's paternal side is from the fire nation and his great great grandma is Avatar Kyoshi" I feel a little flustered at the attention I was receiving currently from Ruza.

"Your related to Avatar Kyoshi? She's like my second favourite Avatar" That statement gave me encouragement to speak up but the following question crushed my vibe.

"You must be a pretty awesome earth bender. Do you metal bend?" She says with so much fascination and I take a deep sigh before speaking up

"My bending was taking away when I was twelve" I say bitterly because I didn't want pity. Especially not from Ruza.

"Oh. Well, you could always get your chi unblocked or I could ask Korra to help restore your bending" She says optimistically

"You'd do that for me" I ask

"Yeah, what are friends for" she says and my heart skips a beat "I mean, we are friends right?"

"Of course we are" I say happily

"That would be great! Then we can finally enter the probending tournament next season" Zein adds

"You guys are forming a probending team?" Bolin asks carrying a tray with a bowl of fire pepper soup, another bowl of Spicy noodles and two bowls of fire tigerdillos.

"Yeah, the Kyoshi Island Lion turtles" Zein says with a smile taking the bowl of noodles and Bolin takes the soup and Ruza and I take our tigerdillos. Their not actually animals -that would be animal cruelty- it's just the name given to the food beause of its spicy ingredients covered in a hard shell.

"Then we better get Kenzai's bending back and get you guys signed up before its too late for entries" Ruza says before taking out a marker and rolling up my shirt sleeve. She scribbles something down on my arm before releasing me.

"That's my phone number, call me if you need anything" she says getting up from her seat "My address is below the number so you can come visit anytime, but call first" she says about to leave

"Where are you going?" Bolin asks

"Home, its getting late" she looks around before continuing

"Where's Kor and Aleska?" I just noticed their disappearance. I guess I got caught up in Ruza.

"They're making out at the back" Bolin replies

"Okay then see you later" she says before winking at me and leaving the table

"Dude, what did you do? Do you know how many guys would kill to date Ruza? You just got her address and number without trying" Bolin said but I ignored him still looking at Ruza's disappearing figure to the night.

"He's not hearing anything we're saying is he?"

"Nope" Zein replies non chalantly "he's in Ruza world"


End file.
